


梦魇

by morning_vincent



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morning_vincent/pseuds/morning_vincent
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Park Jisung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	梦魇

少年的成长在一夜之间，露水遇见花蕊滋养根茎。

他最近反复在做着同样一个梦，梦里的他不断向前奔跑，闻见生物烧焦后飘到半空的味道，扭头看见身后逼近的热浪，将草原烧成一片火海，隐匿在土壤里的生物在火苗上翻腾。

朴志晟从梦中惊醒的时候才凌晨三点，从噩梦中惊醒时身体里还漂浮着火焰沿着他的脚踝燃烧的感觉，他摸了一把额头上的冷汗，在床边坐了两三分钟，因为一直在梦中奔跑，这段短暂的睡眠反而让疲惫的身体更加劳累。

他半梦半醒地走到厨房接了杯冰水一饮而尽，冷水顺着食道流进胃里的感觉让他稍微清醒了一点，看看手机时间估算还能再睡几个小时，于是打算回房间里再睡一会儿。

所有人都陷入沉睡，室内安静地像是按下了暂停键，只有冰箱运作发出微弱的声音。朴志晟能听到脚底踩在地板上留下的声音，不想打破这凝固的静谧，他小心翼翼地沿着墙壁走向属于自己的房间，却在路过李帝努的门外时，听见夹在门缝之间细细碎碎的交谈声。

精神真好，朴志晟感叹。他原本只是安静路过，风却将门打开，紫色的灯光从缝隙里爬出来，缠绕着他的脚踝向上攀，将他的整个身体都包裹在迷幻的紫色光线中。

他闻见一股香气，像潮水一样灌进他的鼻口封住他呼吸的通道，朴志晟趴在他那打开的一丝门缝前，堕入黑暗的后夜晚里的偷窥者打破了脆弱的玻璃屏障，发现了隐藏在门口的秘密。

李帝努的大手似乎能将李东赫的整个腰都掐在手心，埋在股缝间的手指上沾有从肠道里分泌出的黏液，随着李帝努不断勾勒着他支撑起身体的脊柱上攀，在光裸的背脊上留下湿漉漉的痕迹。像是反复的坠入粘稠的液体之中，被捞出来后整个人都变成晶莹剔透的模样。

肌体的扭动随着呻吟开始放大，紫色落在他的肩膀后却被弹起来，李东赫颠簸地行驶在李帝努的下身，他被动地承受李帝努每一次顶弄，身体下沉后将阴茎含在深处，温暖的甬道挤压着上面的褶皱，嵌套出一个吻合的模型。

他被扭捏成最适合被插入的形状，独一无二的定制产品。大团雾气从他的口腔中弥漫出来，他与呼进身体的空气连成一片。在紫色迷雾中成熟的果实，汁水丰盈饱满，他看见李帝努揉掐着李东赫的屁股，像是立刻能从双股间喷射出致幻的液体。

李东赫头后仰着弯成一道弓尺，承受李帝努的吞食，反而露出了脆弱的脖颈，好让正在进行的猛兽咬断他的咽喉，但李帝努却缠绵于他的锁骨，下身凶猛地将自己靠近李东赫的身体里，不断地撞击让他的每一声喘息呻吟都变得支离破碎，这些碎片裹挟着贪欲的毒液，在一呼一吸之间飘进朴志晟的身体划下一道道欲望的伤口。

像是在边缘，随时都会掉落进深渊，李东赫的手无力地垂着身体两侧，依靠着李帝努紧紧环抱在他腰间的双臂才能勉强跪在床边，膝盖摩擦在床单上磨成粉嫩的红，被紫色的光线掩盖，似乎下一秒就会滑在地毯上，身体陷进柔软蓬松的绒毛中，李东赫变成了被随意揉磨的液体，在地毯和李帝努的身体间变得稀薄。

朴志晟咽了口唾沫，他的呼吸随着李东赫不断上扬的尖叫而渐渐收紧，拍打在股间的声音打破凝固的寂静，在夜晚悄悄诉说着不可告人的秘密。他看见李东赫张开双腿，柔软娇嫩的大腿内侧因为李帝努的撞击而泛红，白色的泡沫从他的身后的缝隙中溢出来，每一次碾磨和拍打都像是吻在他的耳边，让他的身体开始发烫。

眼前的情色一幕冲击着他的神经，他记得进入房间之间听到李东赫和李帝努在厨房小声交谈时说今晚要不要玩游戏。正在处理宿舍姨母做好的晚餐的李东赫从鼻息里泄露出一丝丝笑意，说好呀，那今晚就去你房间玩吧。

难道这就是所谓的游戏吗？以自己的身体作为战场，让别人将旗帜插在自己身上，世界版图剧变，五洲大地分裂成为镶嵌在大洋中的五处独立陆地，虚伪的人类社会文明粉碎在宇宙之战后的废墟，胜利之人归来，重新掌握对这片土地的绝对控制权。

他知道自己应该离开，然后双脚却被禁锢，让他继续观看这场由李东赫和李帝努主演的三级片。昏暗的光线将发生的一切都变得隐晦，李帝努捂着李东赫的嘴巴，将从喉咙里出逃的呻吟都掩埋在他的五指中，他继续在李东赫的胸膛上留下红色的吻痕，那些可以遮挡在衣物下的躯体，成为了打下属于他记号的绝妙地点。

李东赫后仰着，他的头向后仰倒，把自己的身体让给李帝努。他轻轻皱起眉头，李帝努将他的乳尖夹在双指之间，在李帝努的揉弄之间逐渐充血肿胀成一颗饱满的圆球，像是磨破了皮，只有再稍微一碰就会出血。李东赫摇晃着肩膀从李帝努的嘴里逃脱，小声轻哼着表达不满，李帝努亲亲他的脖子抚慰着他，随后将那颗充血的乳头含在嘴里，温热的口腔和津液是最好的愈合剂。

他未曾见过这样的李东赫，在别人身下表现的是娇艳欲滴的潮红，李帝努撕扯着他的身体，像是在撕扯一朵露水中的花瓣，水滴沿着他的枝叶落下，朴志晟是干涸已经的行路人，在花瓣下张开嘴接住这一滴不小心掉落的露液。

此刻他的身下肿胀的厉害，朴志晟不自觉地将手伸进裤头，光是看见李东赫潮红的脸就能射出来了。然而李东赫突然张开眼睛，眼神迷蒙地看着张开的这一消处门缝。所有的热潮在一瞬间冲上头顶，他的手还夹在裤子里抚摸着自己发烫硬挺的阴茎，落荒而逃跑进自己的房间里，关门声吵醒此刻沉睡的梦魇。

那样一道人人都有的管腔究竟能创造出多大的吸引力呢？

朴志晟窝在沙发里，眼神却紧紧黏着在李东赫的皮肤表面，他此刻背对着众人朝着一面白色的墙壁脱下自己的衣服，露出光裸细腻的背部肌肤，胶带缠着耳机线贴在他凹陷下沉的脊柱，朴志晟的眼神游走在捆绑在他腰部的黑色系带上，寻找着时机跳进裤边的缝隙，搜寻他想要的答案。

他撞破了一桩游戏，一桩假想游戏，游戏对战的双方却在现在互相推搡说笑着窝在房间的角落窃窃私语，平行空间里只剩下坐在不远处的他静静聆听着这飘过来的密语，在手掌的掩盖下逃过众人视线后吻在耳侧的声音被放大。

朴志晟突然笑出声，他埋着头看向自己的手心，坐在一旁的钟辰乐古怪地看着他，问他在笑什么，他摇摇头，却再一次忍不住笑出声音，在手指间的看向李东赫放下他挂在李帝努膝盖上的双腿，走向他。

“志晟啊，在想什么有趣的事情呢？”

最先靠近的是李东赫的手，修长休息的手指滑过他的大腿最终抵达他的腰侧，身体下压着不断接近他，朴志晟被他压着镶嵌进沙发的椅背上，李东赫分开他的双腿，两条腿交错着站在他的大腿之间。

他们经常这样打闹着，四肢交缠着长大，在后台赤裸着奔跑的时候未曾想过有一天会对有着同样构造的身体感兴趣。朴志晟在此刻突然觉得李东赫很陌生，曾经在他脑海里筑建出的印象被全部打碎，在李东赫脚下碾成粉末，成为另一种模样，一种虚幻的美丽外壳，而他迷失在这一具外壳之中。

李东赫掘开他的土壤，生长在皮肤下的植物终于得以接受阳光的照耀，藤蔓缠绕着身体将他们相扣的十指锁在一起，尖锐的刺进每一个毛孔，不断向身体里灌注他的香气，李东赫身上的香气。

这股香气和那天深夜里从狭窄的缝隙中钻出来的香味吻合，他逆着光看见李东赫的周围萦绕的紫色迷雾蔓延直至将他们包围，他看不清李东赫眼睛里的颜色，却能共感到将他渐渐吞噬的香气和烟雾缭绕。

他们何时长大到了拥有了秘密，朴志晟微启双唇，才能从窒息中挣脱出来，然而吸进身体里的气体像烧沸的玻璃将他融化成一滩红色的液体，他瘫软在沙发上，眼神也迷蒙起来，脑海中的画面开始循环播放，李东赫背对着他，紫红肿胀的阴茎在他的肉穴里穿插，拉扯出鲜红的肠肉。

现在是不是还翻在外面？朴志晟扫过他的大腿之间，李东赫站在他的双腿之间摇晃着身体，隔着一层薄薄的牛仔布料装在他的膝盖内侧，每一次短暂的接触都传导了一次身体的温度。

没有人不喜欢揉捏柔软的腿肉，李帝努喜欢，他也喜欢，还未曾发散出的遐想被困在脑中，李东赫斜躺在沙发上时将腿搭在他的身上，宽大的短裤泄露出危险的三角区，明晃晃地挑逗着他的视线。朴志晟每次都慌张地推开搭在他腿上摇晃的小腿，他的心转移到了李东赫脚底，也跟着摇摇晃晃，稍不注意就会掉下悬崖。

他就这样小心着小心着，却被别人捷足先登。

现在却想将他的船驶进百慕大群岛，在风雨飘摇中沉入掀起的热潮巨浪中。

“我在想，游戏真的很有趣，游戏，就是你和帝努哥的游戏。”

是他威胁着李东赫，还是李东赫掌控着他一步步走向丛林深处。朴志晟摆出他的筹码等待着坐在长桌另一端的玩家惊慌失措地甩出所有的支票，然而李东赫却面不改色地压近他，衬衫的领口落下，项链的吊坠像是一块钟摆，催眠着他进入李东赫主宰的迷蒙世界。

一切都无关紧要了，他已经落入圈套了，本该昏暗潮湿的洞穴却发着光对他发出招引，朴志晟只能寻着那一丝微弱的光芒踏进黑暗。他要潮水涌进他孤独的船只，扬起的风帆追随着拍打着他的飓风，他张嘴含住那一块落在他眼前的银色吊坠，像是鱼儿吃掉了吊着诱饵的鱼钩。

“游戏？”李东赫回头和李帝努对视一眼，却丝毫未见慌张，毫不意外，反倒显得朴志晟掩藏在话语下的威胁有些幼稚，而在场的人除了围困在李东赫的紫色下的他们并无人注意他们，朴志晟一时窘迫，甚至不自觉地捏了捏手指。“嗯，你和帝努哥，在宿舍里的游戏，我看到了。”

“哦？志晟看到了？我以为我们很小声呢？东赫啊？”李帝努双手环抱住李东赫的腰肢，下巴亲昵地抵在李东赫的肩膀上，像是要粘接在一起紧紧地贴在李东赫的后背。那双手握在李东赫的腰间将他抬起，随着他向上挺弄着动作放下手中变成棉花的身体，像闯进李东赫体内的巨象，在探索藏在丛林深处的秘密花园。

他原以为李帝努是丛林的主人，然而李东赫拉着他的手，天真无害地笑着问他今晚要不要一起玩游戏啊，才意识到他们不过都是迷失在丛林的探险者，手腕上捆着粗壮的藤蔓挂在一棵大树的枝干，无法呼救也无法自我解救，封住了唇喉看着下一个人踏进这片永远也无法走出的丛林。

那些肆意生长的灌木在皮肤上留下血痕，像是那些若有似无的触碰，不经意贴在一起的手肘和打在耳后的呼吸，他布下的陷阱是掩饰在玫瑰下的狼夹，含住指尖沾上的血液露出甜美的笑容。

“好啊。”即使他知道这是陷阱，也选择义无反顾地跳下去。他身体的每一处肌肉都开始紧张地兴奋起来，为迎接这一场徘徊在世界边缘的游戏而等待着。

“那就到志晟你房间可以吗？我房间好像隔音不太好。你说呢？”

他没有办法拒绝，也无需拒绝，他和李东赫都有着同样一个目的。

然而他没想到，李东赫所指的玩游戏，真的就是玩游戏。

朴志晟从浴室里出来时，李东赫已经抱着电脑坐在他的床上打开了他们常在一起玩的那款游戏，他喜欢把室内的灯光关掉，拉紧窗帘后只剩下电脑屏幕发出的蓝光照亮光裸的小腿。

他刚才懒得擦干净的水，在皮肤表层汇集在卫衣下暗流涌动，他假装咳嗽一身，李东赫从游戏里抬起头看了他一眼，将盖在膝盖上的电脑放在一旁，站起来去牵他的手，拉着他坐到自己身边来。

靠的太近了，朴志晟还能闻到他身上散发出的沐浴乳的残留下来的味道。明明买的是同一种香味，但是附着在李东赫的肌肤表层上后变得特别，他忍不住嗅了嗅，鼻尖在他裸露的后颈游走，那股香味钻进他的鼻孔中流窜在他的身体里，大脑开始变得混沌。

他记得是如何开始的，赢了游戏后的李东赫会举起手指心满意足地笑着，输了后却侧身过来倒在他的怀里，宽大的领口露出胸前一片的皮肤，锁骨间的那颗痣随着他的身体晃动，指引着朴志晟的视线。

世界于此刻在他眼中变成慢动作，每一刻都被调慢的速度，留下残影模糊了李东赫的形状，他看见那张脸在那里，一伸手却扑了个空，什么也抓不到。他昏昏沉沉像是堕入一场梦境，梦境里的李东赫分裂成数个影子，他们分别做着不同的事，然而却在他出现的那一刻看向他，叫出他的名字。

“志晟啊。”或许从那一天夜晚开始，一切都开始慢慢变得不同，齿轮开始倒转运行，原本的世界颠倒扭转成相反的模样，他们重新塑造自身，将血管和皮肤展开后拼接成一个新的机体。朴志晟似梦非梦，眼前的人长着一张熟悉的脸，却不再是那一束熟悉的眼神，“志晟啊。”像是地狱对他的招引。

他轻飘飘地降落在一处柔软的陆地，这陆地像是水面一样波动着将他往前推进，反射出他赤裸的身躯。他被蒙住双眼，一条白色的绸带挡住他的视线，他蹒跚地前进，去寻找可以依靠的把手，而一伸手却触碰到另一具身体，指间接触到皮肤表面时那一条白色绸带自动掉落，他看见站在他面前同样赤裸着的李东赫。

周围是无边无际的纯白，看不到天和地的空间里他们腾在半空中相拥，肌肤相贴，保护在身体表层的每一寸绒毛都在互相嵌合，他学着记忆中指腹轻轻摁压在李东赫的尾椎，指尖在他的骨缝间停留打下一个月牙样的记号，心中生出一种痛苦的愉悦，因为柔软地像是陷进淤泥，此刻到底是梦境还是现实。

“志晟啊，”他突然惊醒，眼前的画面消失，却而代之的游戏结束的界面，他扭过头，看见李东赫揉了揉眼睛趴过来，吊在他脖子上的那条项链又开始不停地在他眼前摇晃，“志晟啊，困了吗？要睡了吗？”

原来刚才是梦境，灵魂从身体里逃走，他脚步虚晃走出房间，凑巧碰见同样从房间里出来的李帝努。他手里端了杯牛奶，看见他后不着痕迹地挑了挑眉，“哦？还在玩？”

“嗯，”他看了眼手表，时间已经沉入黑夜的长河，寂静再一次占领世界，隐藏在黑暗中的梦魇开始肆虐生长，根植于梦境深处。他突然叫住即将推开房门的李帝努，“哥平时也和东赫哥玩到这么晚吗？”

李帝努若有所思，那杯牛奶晃荡出杯沿，顺着他的虎口滴落在地板上留下一串混迹连接在他的脚边，然而李帝努却不在意，他将被子轻轻放在朴志晟的手边，手背上的白色奶渍还未擦去，抚上朴志晟的肩膀，“那得看是什么游戏了，overwatch大概会玩到这个时间，但如果是别的，会更久一点。”

“对哥，和对我会有什么不同吗？”他迫切地想要知道一个答案。仅仅只是希望李东赫对他，能和对待别人一样，连一点特殊的奢望也没有，只是想要印证那天夜晚所看到的是否是真实发生，他在凌晨藏在卫生间里清洗沾上精液的内裤是否真实发生。

但是所有的人和事物都变得模糊，李帝努没有挪动脚步却渐渐离他远去，他摇了摇脑袋努力想要聚焦于眼前的东西，然而却越来越眩晕。他扶着桌子一步一步走向房间，脚步绵软无力地相互逛倒。他跪在门前，深深呼吸着，却像是被人扼住了咽喉，他只能一手撑在地面，朝着紧闭的房门发出求救的信号。

没有人听到，所有人都正在沉睡。他绝望看着那几滴掉落在地面的牛奶，意识逐渐脱离了身体，朴志晟以第三时间看见自己蜷缩在地板上奄奄一息。他着急地想要寻求帮助，身体穿过那道房门后却被那团熟悉的紫色填充，他坠落在地面上，在即将昏迷之时看见李东赫打开了那扇门。

李东赫走出去，将躺在地面上的他扶起抱在怀里，吻上他的时候嘴里叼着一朵淡紫色的花苞。

他被唤醒了。

像是第一场春雨落在地面后破土生长的幼芽，朴志晟抱着李东赫的大腿盘在自己的腰上，将他抵在自己和冰冷僵硬的墙壁之间，将自己的新芽伸进李东赫的身体里汲取生长所需要的营养。

他将那一朵花苞吞下后，那朵花苞开始沿着他的藤蔓繁殖生长，从身体里开始攀沿，从他的每一个空洞里伸出枝桠缠绕在他的脊背，将他变成紫色的。

这些紫色在他的身体里不断扩张膨胀，伴随着滚烫的贪欲将他指使。他追击着李东赫的舌头，将那一小块柔嫩的软肉含在嘴里吮吸，牙齿轻咬在他的舌尖，推着李东赫伸出的舌头再次进入口腔。

他不断吸食着李东赫嘴里残留的空气，吞食着溢出嘴角的津液，以缓解自己的窒息和干渴，让李东赫只能瘫软在自己的怀里，成为李东赫降落的唯一陆地。

因为贪心，所以双手桎梏着他的脚踝，让他承受过一次青涩却又粗暴的性爱后的身体再次为他大开，丛林的主人咬着手指，李东赫躺在属于他的床上咬着手指，浑身都泛着诱人的红色，眼神迷离地看着他，半含半吐的舌尖滑过上唇，闪着光亮的样子是明晃晃地邀请。

不是他占领了李东赫，与之相反，他成为了李东赫的俘虏。

他慌乱地将亲吻落在李东赫的面颊，在他的锁骨和耳后留下自己粗重的呼吸声，他焦急地想要在李东赫身体的每一处都留下自己的痕迹而一时扰乱了节奏，每一处抚摸和亲吻都只是浅浅扫过便急忙奔往下一处。他啃咬着李东赫的脚踝，舌尖舔过他的小腿脚窝，在他的腿根留下一个吻合，他贪恋于那一块细嫩的皮肤，牙齿轻咬便能留下印记，然而更深处发出邀请，他将舌头伸进潮湿的洞穴。

他用力地取悦着李东赫，在他身上开辟出一道新的通道，在他体内孕育出自己的灵魂。手指和舌头都不能再让他变得满足，他将自己彻底送进李东赫的身体，那个温暖潮湿的洞穴用最美味的汁液招待着初次到来的新访客，他从未体验过的紧致舒爽挤压着他的大脑神经。

但性爱这事本就深植于人类基因，无需模仿无需教导和开发，朴志晟依靠着本能在他的身体里探索，变成了只受欲望驱使的野兽。

那束从李东赫身上散发出来的光充盈着整个室内，他们的身体都被这紫色紧紧包裹。朴志晟将李东赫抱在怀里，他浑身发烫且全身痉挛，而这所有的反应都是朴志晟赋予他的，于是更加卖力，朴志晟大开大合地操弄着他，整根抽出又整根埋入，像是世界末日要来领，他们都会在结束后死去。

他们都没说话，李东赫含着他的耳廓，眼泪窝在的锁骨汇集成湖泊后滋养从朴志晟身体里生长出的新芽，他登上岸边，将自己全部喷射进李东赫的体内，内壁瑟缩着积攒起白色粘稠的液体，是朴志晟初次播种下的种子。

再次醒来时，他躺在被窝里，身上却还套着做完从浴室里出来后穿上的那一件卫衣，干净的，像是什么也没发生过。

朴志晟一时恍惚，电脑放在他原来的位置，记忆里被他的手臂扫在地上的装饰物还摆放在原来的位置。身体里却突然腾起一阵空缺，他扭动着脖子，光着脚走出房门，李东赫正坐在餐桌旁，晃着小腿，接过李帝努递给他一片涂满果酱的烤面包。

“......哥......哥昨晚什么时候睡的？”他垂下手臂，李东赫和李帝努停下说笑，维持着手中的动作，面无表情地看向他。

或许真的什么也不曾发生过。

“怎么了吗？昨晚你太困了，居然玩着游戏就睡着了。”

“志晟呢，还是宝宝呢。”

他俩这样说着，朴志晟附和着可能自己真的太困了吧，然而手里却攒着那条昨天还挂在李东赫脖子上的项链，吊坠尖端刺进他的手心。

到底是现实还是梦魇，朴志晟无法分辨，他打开卫生间的门，却在镜中看见染成了紫色的自己。

完


End file.
